starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Abathur
Zerg Swarm (formerly) Kerrigan's Swarm |job=Evolution master |family=Overmind (creator) |voice=Steve BlumBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concept= |concattop= }} Abathur is a unique zerg creature, created from numerous zerg species. He is the zerg evolution master, serving as the Swarm's DNA library, and resides in the evolution pit. Biography Abathur was created by the Overmind as a "brood of one", spun from many species.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Old Soldiers. (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. By the Overmind's instruction he designed the Queen of Blades, though not without injuring her in the process.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12.Kerrigan has this conversation with Abathur right before the Zergling Evolution mission. After the Overmind's death, Abathur became feral and purposeless. He wandered under Char, and was too strong for Zagara to take control of him. He said that until recovered by Kerrigan, he was a purposeless "beast".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Old Soldiers. (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. After the Queen of Blades was de-infested, she found him again and he helped her by evolving her brood. While Kerrigan was out on missions, Abathur experimented on zerg and searched for worlds where he could derive strains from existing breeds. When readied, he showed these to Kerrigan through demonstrations, and evolved the appropriate strain chosen by her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Evolution pit (in English). 2013. Game Effect In Heart of the Swarm, Abathur performs a role similar to what Rory Swann and Egon Stetmann did in Wings of Liberty, upgrading and evolving zerg strains for better use in game. However, it is different from the terran system, which required a certain amount of credits collected after completed missions; instead, Abathur demands essence, acquired from completing secondary objectives in-game, to perform upgrades and evolutions.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Personality and Traits Abathur is well mannered and is constantly connecting DNA, experimenting on strains and studying the Swarm's enemies.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-07-08 He does this by eating (parts of) creatures and gaining access to their genetic code.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Abathur accepts that true perfection is impossible for the zerg to achieve. However, it makes sense on the tactical level for him for the zerg to continue chasing perfection regardless.2011-11-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm interview—Blizzard breaks down Zerg lore. PC Gamer, accessed on 2011-11-19 He also believes it is "purpose" which makes the zerg what they are. He states that without an overriding will, they are no more than beasts, much like he was after the death of the Overmind. To this end, he is grateful that the Swarm has a purpose, even if it is to fulfill Kerrigan's vendetta.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. Abathur is unimpressed with terran essence and DNA. Similarly, he holds the primal zerg in low regard, noting that though some displayed favorable traits, they were sloppy and inefficient. He thought even less of them when he discovered they quickly replicated some strains from the Swarm, prompting him to implore Kerrigan to wipe them all out. An amused Kerrigan noted that Abathur sounded upset, indicating he may hold some level of pride or possessiveness towards his "work."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. Abathur seems to be obsessed with efficiency. His goal is not to make a zerg perfect, since perfection is impossible, instead, he tries to make them as efficient as possible. Outside of that, he points out to Kerrigan that killing a creature before consuming its biomass, while it would be less painful for the creature, is inefficient, since the creature's death is imminent.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Leviathan (in English). 2013-03-12. Abathur has an odd speech pattern, often leaving out words. It is possible that this is another showcase of his obsession with efficiency, as he only says what needs to be said, any more words would be a waste of energy. Notes The concept of Abathur was pitched by Samwise Didier. He wanted something "spidery and spindly," with an "evil and diabolic" nature. His concept image involved Abathur using webs and the like to view the genetic structure of a creature that it was working on.2011-06-01, Interview: StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm director Dustin Browder. Shack News, accessed on 2011-07-08 At a panel at BlizzCon 2011, it is said that Abathur has his own storyline with much going on with the character. By interacting with him across the campaign, a subplot is said to be revealed that has its own climax.2011-21-10, Interview: Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Facts You Need To Know. G4TV, accessed on 2011-21-10 In an earlier version of Heart of the Swarm Kerrigan would let Abathur unknowingly spin the strands and sequences of his own replacement. This successor would kill Abathur and take his place, fulfilling the subplot and Kerrigan's revenge against the original Abathur. Starcraft 2 map editor In a preview, Abathur was hinted at having ulterior motives.Maxwell McGee. 2011-05-31. Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot. Accessed 2011-05-31. However, this did not make an appearence in-game. References Reference Notes es:Abathur Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II